Juliet and Justin Together Forever
by dragonman.NET
Summary: This is a alternate ending of Night at the Lazerama. Justin did not abandon Juliet and became the mummy's servant with her, so he does not have to leave her.
1. Chapter 1

Juliet and Justin Together Forever

By:

Summary: This is a alternate ending of Night at the Lazerama. Justin did not abandon Juliet and became the mummy's servant with her, so he does not have to leave her.

I would like to go on record as being the first person to do a fic like this.

Please note I am not a very good writer and I am using wordpad to type this.

Disclamer: I do not not own wizards of waverly place nor am I affilated with its characters.

Justin: Juliet, What are we going to do?

Juliet: Justin calm down. The only thing I can think of is if I become the mummy's slave.

Justin: Then I am becoming his slave also.

Juliet: No, you can't.

Justin: I am not lossing you.

They yell at the mummy and get his attention.

Juliet: Last chance Justin are you sure you want to do this.

Justin: Yes, I know I do. I want to be with you always.

Juliet: Justin I love you.

Justin: I love you too.

The mummy stares at them and they become his slaves.

Mummy: Yes a wizard and a vampire these will make perfect slaves, and they are lovers as well. This is perfect.

Justin and Juliet: Yes master.

Mummy: Fan me Vampire and Wizard teleport us to my pyramid.

Justin and Juliet: Okay

Juliet grows wings and starts to fan the mummy while Justin gets out his wand and teleports them to the pyramid.

Little did they know, Alex entered the room right when they teleported out.

Alex: Oh no what do I do what do I do.

* * *

I have a chalenge for all you wowp fans. If anyone can write a better fic like this I chalenge you this. I know this is bad. I know this is the worst fic on this site. I have said it before. I am not a writer. Lets see you write a better one.

If anyone wants me to continue this I will try to do better. But you decide.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet and Justin Together Forever

By:

I would like to go on record as being the first person to do a fic like this.

Please note I am not a very good writer and I am using WordPad to type this

.

Disclaimer: I do not own wizards of Waverly place nor are I affiliated with its characters.

The chapter starts inside the lair with Alex, Max, and the dad. (AU, I can't remember what the dad's name is so I will put down dad.)

Alex: I am telling you that is what happened.

Dad: Sure Alex, Why would Justin willingly give himself up to a mummy?

Alex: For Juliet.

Max: Even I do not believe that.

Alex: Come on, every minute we waste taking Justin and Juliet could get hurt, or worse.

Dad: Tell you what Alex if Justin does not show up in two days. I will believe your story.

* * *

_Changing scene to the mummy's hideout._

Mummy: First you two drink this potion. It will make you unable to be tracked by magical means.

Juliet and Justin: Yes Master.

The mummy hands them the potion and they start to drink it.

Juliet: Tastes like Cotton Candy.

Mummy: Now, there is one hour of each day where you will get your free will back. That hour is midnight. During that time I give you a potion that will take away your powers for that hour.

Juliet and Justin: Yes Master.

Mummy: Now Wizard poof me up some cookie dough ice cream.

Justin: Yes master. How much

Mummy: A gallon.

Juliet: You know ice cream is bad for you right.

Mummy: You be silent.

* * *

_Midnight in Justin's and Juliet room._

Juliet: Justin, what are we going to do?

Justin: I do not know what to do. We can not contact any of the monster hunters or any of our families. We are powerless.

Juliet: Justin, what do you want to do for this hour?

Justin: We could make out.

Juliet: Oh, Justin.

Juliet: Oh Juliet.

They kissed the whole rest of the hour, then they became under the mummie's spell yet again.

* * *

_In the lair_

Dad: Alex, I believe you (He tilts his head to the side and has a side comment) I never thought I would say that.

Alex: Remember what Justin said about side comments.

Dad: Well anyway I have a spell that will show us what Justin is seeing.

Alex: Okay what is the spell?

Dad: We need something of Justin's to locate him.

Alex: Okay I will go get it.


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet and Justin Together Forever

By:

I would like to go on record as being the first person to do a fic like this.

Please note I am not a very good writer and I am using WordPad to type this

.

Disclaimer: I do not own wizards of Waverly place nor are I affiliated with its characters.

Dad: Alex, I believe you (He tilts his head to the side and has a side comment) I never thought I would say that.

Alex: Remember what Justin said about side comments.

Dad: Well anyway I have a spell that will show us what Justin is seeing.

Alex: Okay what is the spell?

Dad: We need something of Justin's to locate him.

Alex: Okay I will go get it.

_**New Chapter starts here.**_

Mom: Good job ladies. Thanks for cleaning the house. Here is your pay.

She hands the cleaning lady five-hundred dollars.

The lady in charge: What, no tip.

The ladies leave and Alex comes in.

Alex: Hey Mom, tell me the cleaning day was not today.

Mom: Yes it was. Why?

Alex: You just cleaned away are chance of saving Justin.

Alex tells her mom what happened to Justin.

Mom: Oh no my poor baby.

Dad: Wait I was looking through Justin's monster hunting stuff and I found something that can track a monster.

Alex: How does it work?

Dad: You simply get a piece of the monster you are tracking and say Trackicous Mummy.

Alex: Ok I will go to the museum and get a piece of the mummy. You guys just keeping doing what you're doing.

Dad and Max: Ok

So Alex got a piece of the mummy from his coffin and found Justin and Juliet. They defeated the mummy and everything went back to being not normal.

Sorry about the rushed ending, but I wanted to get to work on a new story and I refuse to have more than two stories going at once. By the way if anyone cares my new story is a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds. In it Yusei, Jack, Leo, Luna, Crow, Akiza, and Carly somehow become the dark signers and go back in time to the duelist kingdom tournament. It might start tonight or if not tomorrow. Enjoy.


End file.
